1000 Miles
by Lil'Audling
Summary: This fanfic is ducking awesome you loser. Why are you sitting here reading this when you could be reading the dumb fanfic. You have no soul. It's really good I edited this you weirdo. do you know what that means! It means you need to read read it you turn bucket. Do you know why read is written twice? 'cause your gonna read it twice. BECAUSE ITS JUST THAT GOOD CharlieThePigicorn
1. Preface Arthur

It was odd. That's really the only word I could use to describe it. Perhaps it was because I was so odd myself. Yes, that must be it. The necklace I held in my hand was a brown muddy colour. Everyone else's, I observed, was a bright colour. Vibrant pinks and blues, swirling together, mapping their destinies in the palm of their hand. And then there was mine. Just a disappointing brown. Nothing special about that at all, perhaps my brothers were right? Perhaps I wasn't going to find love after all. I would just be another story on the news. You know, "Woman of 83 dies without finding her soul mate." those stories? Where the supposed "Soul mate" was in another country, never to be found. As a child I had always been a hopeless romantic, thinking that my soul mate would be more beautiful than all of the other children's. Then perhaps they would stop making fun of me and see who I truly am, but as you get older those dreams fade into the distance. Like a dimming sunset, only you realize the sunset was never there. Perhaps I'm being a little over-dramatic. It's just a colour of a necklace... but as I looked around at the exploding and shimmering pigments around me, I couldn't help but get discouraged. Perhaps... perhaps.


	2. Chapter 1

I held the necklace given to me when I was 13. I wondered when the unique symbol that indicated when it was time for me to search for my soul mate would appear. I sighed and placed the small charm in my suitcase. The class trip to Japan was two days from now and I was very excited to meet my pen pal Kiku. We had all been assigned a pen pal in the same town in Japan and we were going to finally going to meet them! Kiku seemed really quiet, but I was prepared to talk for both of us.

I looked at the dull brown color of my necklace and thought of who had the match. I wanted more than anything to find her. I just hoped that she wasn't to far away... 'Damn! Why do I keep thinking about that stupid necklace? I'm only 17, it probably won't change for a while.' I thought to myself. I climbed into bed and drifted to sleep with the thoughts of who the lucky lady may be.

"And don't forget the class trip to Japan is tomorrow..." the teacher droned on.

"Psst." I heard my twin brother Matt say from the back of the room. He was a good kid, but if he wanted he could get away with murder. No one tended to notice anything he did. On occasion he would bring his little westie dog, Kumajirou,to school. It seemed the little dog would forget him sometimes. Even if anyone noticed him he was such a good student and barely did anything wrong, so no one cared.

"Yeah?" I whispered back. The teacher was still blabbering about remembering to pack enough underwear for the trip or whatever, so he didn't notice.

Matt pointed at his phone and I gave the ok sign. I had three new texts all from Matt.

**Matt: Hay**

**Matt: Hello?**

**Matt: Come on man your always on your phone during class!**

**Me: Mattie! How many times do I have to tell you it's 'you're'?**

**Matt: Hay! don't call me Mattie grammar Nazi!**

**Me: Then use correct grammar.**

**Matt: No**

**Me: Fine. What's up?**

**Matt: How long 'til lunch?**

**Me: Why do you assume I know?**

**Matt: ...**

**Matt: Is that a trick question?**

**Me: ... 20 minutes...**

**Matt: Thanks!**

**Me: Don't mention it. Hey your necklace started working right?**

**Matt: Yeah! It's pretty cold right now though...**

"Mr. Jones! Texting in class again are we?"

"N-no, sir," I said as I swallowed hard and slipped my phone in my book bag.

"Who is it this time, Alfred? Kiku? Carlos?"

"Are you kidding? I hate that guy!" I almost yelled. I slumped back in my seat, "Well, not Kiku. He's cool, but Carlos is just... And I wasn't texting either of them. I was texting Matt."

"Very funny Mr. Jones. Now really."

"No. It was me, Mr. Edelstein." Matt said.

"Oh. Well, never mind that all of you head to lunch now."

I ducked out of the room before he could hold me back to yell at me for texting in class. Matt, of course, wouldn't get a lecture. I headed to the cafeteria as Matt jogged to catch up.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said in his quiet voice.

"Did you bring Kumajirou today?"

"How did you know?" He whisper yelled.

"You only ask what time it is when you bring him. You need to take him outside, right?" I shrugged.

He relaxed a bit. "Yeah, but I just can't stand to leave him at home! I mean what if-"

I held up a hand to silence him. "Matt, please I know. I don't care." I gave him a little smirk, "But one day it may catch up with you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just saying that your bag smells like wet dog. Clean it out. They might find him."

"Thanks"

**Kiku: Hello**

**Me: Hey man!**

**Kiku: Are you excited for tomorrow?**

**Me: Yeah! Sorry, I really can't talk right now. Time differences and such. It's pretty late here.**

**Kiku: I understand. Goodnight Alfred**

**Me: Bye**

As I finish shoving everything I need into my bag, toothbrush, face wash, etc., I noticed something fell out. I bent to pick it up, but when I touched it, it was ice cold. I picked it up and saw my dull brown necklace but this time there was a little white circle with a golden star in the center. My journey had begun.


	3. Chapter 2

"Flight 302 to Kansai, Japan is now boarding," the woman at gate said. "To Mr. Edelstein's class, after the handicapped are boarded, you will be boarding privately."

"Okay, everyone! Class!" He shouted over the class. Matt and I were the only ones not talking.

I snickered in the back at his failed attempt to quiet the class down. The only friend I really had in my history class was Matt so we hung out in the back. I was on my PSP and Matt was reading something on Japanese history. Or maybe it was manga. I didn't know. That's how it usually was with us. I would play some game, and he would read. I didn't want to see Mr. Edelstein suffer anymore. I helped him quiet everyone down, while Matt sat there awkwardly.

Everyone quieted down and Mr. Edelstein continued. "Alright, everyone. We will be boarding ahead of everyone because of the size of our group. We'll will be settled on the plane with our partners, quickly and carefully. When we reach Japan, we will be greeted by our pen pals. You will find your pen pal, and they will be your new partner. You will stay with them in the hotel. You can do whatever you like during the day, so long as you're back by eight p.m. Any questions?"

No one said anything. "Mr. Edelstein's class? We're ready for you to board now."

"Ok everyone, let's go move it come on! On to the plane kids."

Matt and I picked up our bags and boarded the plane. The flight attendant came by to tell us to turn of out electronics and put our tray tables up. We reached ten thousand feet and I got to turn my PSP back on and Matt and I settled in for our fourteen hour flight to Japan.

"Psst. Matt. Matt, I need to go to the bathroom. Matt?" I was trying to wake him up. I cursed under my breath. Matt didn't like plane rides so he usually stays up all night the night before so he could sleep on the flight, and trust me when I say he is a heavy sleeper. His little dog was allowed to come with us and I didn't want to risk waking him. Kumajirou seems like a laid back dog, but when he is woken up he won't shut up.

I sighed and stood up. I managed to slip by Matt and Kuma without waking them. Kuma stirred and cuddled closer to Matt. I hope that my girl will want to cuddle with me, I thought. I hope she won't mind that I'd prefer to snuggle on the couch and watch TV rather than go to fancy restaurants.

As I walked down the isle, I felt someone following me, but when I turn I saw no one. I shrugged and continued towards the bathroom. I hung my head as I realized someone was already in there. I leaned against the wall and as always Anya appeared out of nowhere. She was always following me. I think she hoped I would end up being her soul mate. Little did she know my neckalace had a new unique symbol and was still freezing cold. If anything it was getting colder.

"Hello, Darling," she said practically purring.

"Hey," I said not really wanting to get into a conversation with her. Anytime she started talking to me she would bring up how we would probably soul mates. I personally thought she and Francis would end up together, but what do I know?

The door swung open and I quickly ran in. After I used the bathroom I turned and saw Anya with a creepy smile spread across her face.

"H-how long have you been standing there?" I said as I felt my cheeks turning a deep shade of red.

She didn't answer me she just slammed her lips against mine. I tried to pulled her off but she was amazingly strong. She pulled herself away just long enough to whisper in my ear, "How would you like to join the mile high club?" She pulled off her shirt and started kissing me again.

I need to get her off of me, I thought to myself.

I began to kiss her back and pressed her back against the wall. I kissed her and let go of her with one hand feeling for the lock. I quietly unlocked the door and when she let her guard down I quickly slipped off of her and out the door.

I headed back to my seat and Matt had woken up and was watching a movie on the little TV in the back of the seat in front of him.

"Oh there you are," he said pulling one of his ear buds out.

"Thanks for waking up when I needed to go to the bathroom," I snapped.

"Oh sorry. Why are your lips all pink?" he questioned. "Is that... lipstick?"

"No! just let me back in. I need a nap."

"Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing in Kansai, Japan in ten minutes. Please put your tray tables in the upright and locked position and turn off all electronic devices. Thank you."

I shut down my laptop and Matt put Kuma back in his carrier. My ears began popping as we descended into Japan, and Kuma was crying softly and Matt was trying to keep him quiet.

"Matt give him a treat, it will quiet him down."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive"

Matt slipped him a piece turkey from his in flight meal and he quieted right up. Matt leaned backed in his seat and sighed. A small smile spread across his face and I couldn't help but smile. My baby brother was just adorable. I can't wait for him to find love.


End file.
